


Normality is overrated

by Lonewolf94



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf94/pseuds/Lonewolf94
Summary: He is not a hero but even he couldn't let that kid get hit by a car. Fortunately, he managed to save him but at the cost of his life or so he thought, instead of dying he found himself on his bed an hour later with game-like abilities, no it's more appropriate to say his entire life has changed into a game. Who is this soul king and why is he talking to him?
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Asano Keigo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Let the past die , Part 1

He knew he was dead the moment the car hit him in full force. There was no way he could have survived that. Then how come he is still and how did he get back to his room. Was it all a dream? it should be there is no logical reasoning or possibility of him miraculously surviving and getting teleported into his room. But he had no memory of getting back to his house and he was still dressed in his school pants, his shirt was on the floor beside his bed which he didn't mind at the moment but he got a sudden nagging feeling in his mind to check his shirt immediately which he ignored for the time being. He checked the time in the clock, the heck it's just 6 pm, only two hours from his school had ended, so probably his sister would be still in the school performing her student Council president duty. At least he could rest for few more minutes before he could prepare the dinner for the pain in the ass of a sister.

Unconsciously he took his cell phone from his pocket to check the messages in his inbox, knowing very well that he wouldn't be having any, he gave an audible sigh a man can only hope. And like he had predicted there was nothing, ah sometimes reality can be a total bitch. He chuckled, no use in crying over spilled milk, after all, he had established himself as an annoying comedic element, a necessary evil in the school, so changing that impression isn't possible at least during the current semester. And oh yeah, he had just severed his ties with all his friends without even listening to their reasons for why they did what they did. But something in his cell phone which wasn't there before in his phone caught his eyes, there was a slightly visible crack on his screen which wasn't there before and there was a tinge of something red on his phone keypad. A sense of dread took over him, he couldn't pinpoint why he was feeling that but he could feel it in his guts that it has to do with that nightmare he had. What if it wasn't a dream? What if he had been hit by that car? There were a lot of what if, which wouldn't make any sense if they were true.

The nagging feeling, he had been ignoring all this time came back in full force and he finally gave in. He switched on the light to quell this sensation and what he saw was something akin to those clothes in horror movies, his shirt was completely soaked in blood, not only that his pants were drenched in blood, so were his shoes and socks.

It took a moment for him to realize that he was shivering and shaking like a leaf and was hyperventilating. His legs finally gave in and he sank into the floor, his eyes never leaving the bloodied shirt. And just like that memories of events that had transpired two hours ago flooded into his mind.

Two hours Ago

The teacher had been absent for the last period, so the students in his class were chatting with each other, and since it was Friday most of them were having a conversation about how they were going to enjoy their weekend all except Keigo.

No he was enjoying the view outside, specifically the beauty of the sky and how it complements the evening. The sun was setting slowly casting long shadows on the ground. The slanting rays of the setting sun gave a warm orange tinge to the sky. It was as if the whole sky was burning and that source of the fire was the beautiful sun.

He looked up into the sky wondering where could heaven be or where could the dead souls go? With the development in technology shouldn't anyone be able to discover it or at least a glimpse of heaven or the ones who created everything? If things were true according to various myths and religions. Or is there anything else required to see them I.e like specific criteria to fulfill and that only a selected number of people might be able to see it, not all?

And if there is indeed a heaven, how will it look like, what sort of hierarchy will be followed there? Will, there be inequality among the people there just like how it is on the earth like the weak and powerless preyed upon by strong and powerful who can get away with anything or will it be different there, or the main reason why there is inequality on the earth in the first place is because of the inequality among the rulers or gods or the souls occupying heaven.

He gave a loud sigh. For some reason or another, his thoughts were always drawn to this topic for the past two weeks to the point that it was too much to handle. He had an urge to find out if there is anything similar to heaven and hell like they had been mentioned in the religion. And if so he wanted to know more about them and how they are intricately interconnected with each other. As much as he wanted to discuss about this with the people around him, he had a hunch that it would only make them look at him more weirder than before and they might not even be interested in what he is saying considering it as some gibberish.

He was drawn away from these thoughts by a loud discussion/ argument/Conversation from behind him. It was Arizawa having some sort of conversation with Ichigo and Orihime but from the looks of it, she seemed pissed so was Ichigo and Orihime were trying to calm them both, an argument then, Chad and surprisingly Uryuu were looking at them wearily as if waiting to intervene if things give South but he knew it wouldn't especially with Orihime present there since she is the one person Arizawa wouldn't want to hurt intentionally or Unintentionally and the same goes to Ichigo, Kojima was looking at them with wide eyes, his demeanor screamed fear and confusion, he can understand that if he was close to two hot heads arguing or discussing heatedly he himself would be afraid too but thankfully he wasn't in Kojima's place, he checked the time in his phone 10 more minutes for the period to end, perfect. As much as he wanted to join their conversation, he felt that either he would be unwanted or will be used as a punching bag by either one of those hotheads.

The old Keigo, the one from the beginning of the semester would have no qualms in joining them but the current him had realized that an invisible boundary had formed between them, he couldn't figure it out how it happened and when it had happened but he knew for sure that he was the odd one out in the group, his intuition was telling him that he wouldn't fit in that group from the beginning.

The signs were clearly there in front of him like the ignored messages/calls, ditching him frequently, the way Arzawa treated him with scorn and suspicion, the way none of them would have his back when she blamed him( and would take it as a joke) for something or other even though his intentions were not bad or perverted, the fact that he always felt like he was the one who was making an effort in trying to be their friend, he knew that he was being too harsh on them but he couldn't help it, he had been hurt a lot by them. He had ignored it for a long time but not anymore and that incident at Arizawa's place was the final straw that broke the camel's back. He is not sure if he would be welcome anymore though none of it was his doing.

He is aware that he is annoying, useless and a pervert to the core, still he wished that if they had been open about it and how it was getting on their nerves, he would have definitely changed himself or at least would have controlled those annoying habit of his, but now it doesn't matter. As much as it pained him to let go of their friendship it was for the best, he didn't want to bother them.

His sister wouldn't be back home till 6:30 due to student Council activities. He can spend his time cooking dinner leisurely without her nagging him for each and every ten minutes. No matter how bossy or demanding she is, he could never hate her since she was the one who almost raised and took care of him because their parents were almost absent due to their work and stuff, money was never an issue for their family since they are filthy rich and can survive with that for generations but still, his parents chose work over them, what they lacked at home was their parents care and affection.

He didn't tell her about the incident at Arizawa's place and it's the aftermath, she was the only person he didn't want to disappoint though he knew that she will listen to his side of the story before making any decision, still, he didn't want to worry her about petty issues. She already has enough on her plate and he didn't want to anything further. He sighed again, he has been that a lot today. Maybe he can prepare something special for dinner as a Friday night surprise to cheer his sister up, she had been working overtime in the student since he was planning to leave early anyway he could drop by the supermarket to check out the offers.

The argument wasn't stopping anytime sooner, as much as he is curious to know about, it he had learned from his past experience that when it comes to Arizawa and Ichigo, do not interfere. The last time he did, it ended up in him getting punched by both and they didn't even hold back. It was then he noticed that Ichigo was carrying a badge which almost looked like a relic, that's weird he hadn't noticed that before, probably would have got it during the holidays. He shrugged not his business and was about to turn away when Kojima saw him watching the argument. He gave him a look that pleaded do your thing to distract them.

Hell no! He had learnt his lessons, so he sent him an apologetic look and shrugged nonchalantly. A bad move, Kojima narrowed his eyes before a sly grin appeared on his face, Keigo had seen this grin too many times to know that he was going to do something which wouldn't end well for him, he named it as the crazy prank grin. Whenever Kojima has it on his face, it meant only one thing some one has been pranked or will be pranked and God save that poor soul who had been a target of it.

Keigo checked his phone again, more 9 minutes left, he hoped that no one would mind or notice if he left the class now. Well, the class rep will but she was busy doing her work so he still has a chance. Whatever Kojima is planning he would rather not be part of it. He calmly collected his bag and without drawing any attention, he started to leave without looking back and he would have been successful, but then he heard a loud familiar voice of Kojima

"Yo Mr. Asano, why are you in a hurry man? It's Friday why don't you spend time with your friends for some time and besides we still have time for this class to end "his voice was loud too loud to draw the attention of everyone on him and he could hear the amusement in his voice. He didn't have to look back to know that everyone was looking at him and that Kojima had a smug expression on his face.

"Damn him," Keigo thought he had a sudden urge to tell him off for asking him to hang out with "Friends" when the said friends have ignored him for a long time but thought better of it, not only it would make a big scene but also will draw attention to him. He still can leave as long as he doesn't acknowledge him. He moved without acknowledging his words or the murmurs but alas it was not meant to be because the class representative Onodera who was sitting in the front row near the entrance stopped him

"Asano Kun, where are you going? The class hasn't ended yet, even if the teacher isn't there in the class. We at least have to follow the rules at least, they trusted us enough, not to send a substitute teacher to monitor us, so let's not break that trust. "she spoke in a polite tone but there was a finality in her voice.

Great, just great, he should have known better than this wouldn't be easy. Now he has to talk his way out of the situation.

"I know Onodera San but I'm planning to go to the supermarket to buy groceries for tonight's dinner. I'm going to cook something special for my sister, you know as a surprise since she is overworking herself with the student Council activities "he replied with a smile on his face.

The class rep's expression softened a bit and she was about to say something but Kojima cut in again.

"Class rep, don't believe him. He usually buys groceries in one go and stores them in the fridge."

The Class rep was looking at Kojima with a slight suspicion in her eyes and her entire attention was focused on him. He could see in the corner of his eyes that Kojima had a polite smile on his face, Arizawa and Ichigo for some reason were glaring at him, Orihime , Uryuu and even the calm Chad were looking at him with a slight disappointment. Hell, what did he do to piss them off now? The situation was getting out of hand and if he doesn't do anything ASAP, he would be forced to stay till the end of the class and inevitably pulled into their argument even if he doesn't want to.

"His own words, not mine. If you have any doubt, you can ask them "Kojima shrugged and Keigo could see his friends, no former friends nodding their head in agreement.

"That's true, but today I'm planning to buy fresh vegetables and groceries, just for tonight's dinner. Like I said I'm planning something special, so that's why. As a temporary member of the student council, you can see, how hard my sister is working. So, cooking her something good is the least I could do" he spoke sincerely. I neither possess the intelligence or charisma to help her out, the words left unsaid.

The class reps' eyes widened a bit, she understood what he had implied. She was looking at him with slight admiration and pity.

Keigo did a victory dance in his mind, victory was almost within his grasp. And it looked like she would budge.

Onodera sighed

"I don't know Keigo Kun and with some sort of serial mugger on the loose, I don't feel like letting you early. If something happens, I'll be in trouble"

Right, the mysterious serial mugger who doesn't steal anything but the victims were found unconscious in and outside Karakua but it happens only after sunset. No external or internal injuries were found in the victims and most of them are still in the hospital, the doctors and authorities are baffled, just like those vampire attacks he had seen in the movies and read in the books except there isn't any pinprick in the neck or any other region, people have started calling him/her as the vampire mugger. But he was not worried because he never leaves his house after sunset.

There was uncertainty in her voice as if she was saying it just for the sake of it, she just needed a slight push. Besides, she just gave him something which he can use against her weak argument.

"Come on class rep no one in their right mind would attack someone in the presence of light. Most of those incidents happened after sunset and in isolated places. The way back from the supermarket is usually lonely during the night time. if anything, you will be keeping me safe since I would be reaching my home before sunset, by allowing me early "he replied.

She looked at him and sighed, then nodded accepting his reply. He knew that he had convinced her. He smiled at her and was about to leave when he heard a voice from behind him, a very familiar voice of Arizawa which was devoid of any emotion and it sent shivers down his spine.

If that's the case, then why don't we go together to the supermarket after this class gets over. I too have something to buy" she spoke, he involuntarily turned around. Her face just like her voice was devoid of any emotions, the others were looking at her warily. Frankly speaking, her face and voice scared him.

"Why? "he questioned her without thinking.

"Safety in numbers" she replied stiffly giving a smile, if one could even call that a smile.

"Am I right class rep? "she spoke in a slightly polite and soft tone addressing Onodera.

Keigo was furious, he glared at the person responsible for all this Kojima, who at least had the slight decency to look embarrassed.

The class rep was about to accept what Arizawa said but after looking at his face she gave a slightly strained laugh and replied passively

"Well, it's up to Asano Kun to decide besides it's after class, so I don't think I have a say in it" she shrugged nonchalantly.

Then she looked at him and whispered

"Frankly speaking I was just joking about the whole teacher and trust thing. I don't know what's the deal between you and her. But if it's really making you uncomfortable, you can leave now and I wouldn't mind, but she looks really furious whatever has happened just talk with her and finish that issue today itself, otherwise, it would be a huge problem for you and trust me I'm speaking from experience, but at the end, it's up to you "

Keigo knew that the class rep was right and if he leaves the issue like that then it would remain unfinished. But on the contrary, it would be the best thing to do, if he intends to end his friendship with them. It would make him look like a jerk, but can he do it, can he stoop that low to achieve his goal. The answer is, he doesn't know, a part of him wanted to do that, to show them and others that he is not someone without self-respect, someone who they can step over whenever they wanted. The other part wanted him to be a better man by behaving like a mature adult tell them his decision and as well as find out what the hell was wrong with her to act like this? her behavior wasn't like this before the holidays, not that she didn't like him or something, it's just she didn't completely hate him, but once school started everything changed and after that incident, at her place, her hate for him dialed up a notch.

I understand what you are saying class rep and I would like to do what you had suggested but I'm not sure, this is the right moment. I don't want this to turn into a big scene in front of the whole class and that's what going to happen if I talk to her now. She was already arguing with Ichigo before and if I am correct, they didn't resolve that "he paused before adding" I'll politely refuse her offer but thanks for the advice, sorry that I couldn't follow it"

"No, it's fine and you do that. Good luck though, you will definitely need it now "she grinned. He chuckled, true he needed it, a lot.

He moved closer to Arizawa, giving a slightly strained smile to the others on the way, only Orihime and Kojima returned it, bit reluctantly and he spoke softly

"Hey Arizawa" she looked at him.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want to be a bother to you, so I prefer going alone now" and quickly added after seeing the fury on her face "Please don't take it as an offense, nothing against you, it's just that I need some time alone", the words after that incident at your place left unsaid.

That didn't do anything to quell her fury, instead, it did the opposite he could see anger and hurt in her eyes but thankfully she said nothing.

Then he continued

"And guys I know this is out of the blue, but please bear with me I know how annoying I can be but thank you for being my friends for so long and putting up with my antiques. I know we had ups and downs but I believe that I am not a proper fit in the group, anyone can see I'm the only odd one in " (So it's about time I walk a different path on my own and find myself) he couldn't tell it, no matter how hard he wanted to. It was a miraculous feat that he didn't manage to stutter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo frowned, Kojima looked confused, Orihime's eyes widened slowly in realization, the fury in Arisawa's face was replaced with shock, then she looked at Ichigo who was glaring at her for some reason, Chad had a resigned look on his face and Uryuu looked even more uncomfortable.

"Hold up, I hope you are not implying what I think you are?" Kojima questioned, his voice taking a sharp edge, something which Keigo hadn't heard before in his voice.

"You are joking right?" he questioned again.

"No Mizu- Kojima I am not joking; I am really sorry it had to be this way "Keigo replied in an apologetic tone. But Kojima wasn't even listening, he looked lost. The others were not faring well either, Orihime looked really sad, Ichigo was furious, Arizawa looked really guilty. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction but it has to be done.

"Why?" Tatsu, no Arizawa asked in a low hoarse voice laced with guilt and anger

He sighed

"Like I said I do not fit in this group. I am dumb, annoying, and socially awkward, not to mention I keep embarrassing you guys especially you and ichigo." he paused for few seconds trying to control his emotions before continuing

"You guys have a bond which is clearly visible to anyone, the bond between each and every one of you especially you, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad is so perfect, Uryuu and mizuiro fit in perfectly but whereas I couldn't, it feels like I am interrupting or interfering with my presence, so before things become worse, I have decided to end our friendship, it wasn't easy for me since you guys are the only friends I had " he choked when he spoke the last few words, his voice filled with anguish and guilt.

"I'm really sorry that you feel that way Asano Kun but none of us feel like that, so please don't do this "Orihime spoke softly with a gentle but cheerful smile on her voice, but the sadness in her voice betrayed the emotion on her face.

"

I am really grateful that you think like that but I'm really sorry, I can't for now " he replied trying hard to ignore how sad she became after hearing his reply.

"Are you saying these are the only reasons for your decision?" Ichigo spoke for the first time, his voice devoid of any emotion which was betrayed by the anger in his face.

"Yes, these are the only reasons" he replied, trying hard not to flinch when he looked at him.

"So, it has got nothing to with how I have treated you so far?" Arizawa questioned him in a meek voice before Ichigo could speak. That question got everyone including Keigo off guard for multiple reasons, one because he hasn't heard her use such a tone with anyone, not even Orihime, two he was surprised that she knew or has realized about the way she had been treating him, and three he did not expect her to openly ask about it and for a second he hesitated before answering the question

"Of-course not "he stuttered, great going Asano he thought sarcastically, he knew he messed up when he hesitated and stuttered but he would make sure to cover it up

"Why would I think like that?" he looked at her in the eyes which were swirling with a wide variety of emotions which have mixed together that he was unable to tell them apart.

"I agree that you were harsh but it's nothing I hadn't deserved, for being the biggest pervert and a trash for lusting after each and every girl I could see." Arizawa's eyes widened in recognition, these were the same words she had used during that incident at her place, good now she will be distracted by that incident that she wouldn't be as focused as she would be. hook and link done, now time for the sinker aka the final nail in the coffin.

"If anything, the way you treated me actually kept me in line, so I should specifically thank you for that "he gave her a cheerful grin lying through his teeth.

Irrespective of his face remaining cheerful, voice steady, and no external proof that he was lying, still she wasn't convinced, heck most of them even the innocent Orihime chan who is easily fooled didn't look convinced at all. Shit, mission failed better luck next time.

Arizawa looked at Ichigo who nodded at her as if confirming something which he was not privy to. Whatever it was, made Arizawa worse than she had been before. He could clearly see, tears were welling up in her eyes and it looks like she wasn't the only person who was affected by his reveal, Kojima looked lost, Chad looked like his usual self except his whole posture screamed otherwise, Uryuu was looking at him analytically as if he could see through his lies and the worst of them was Ichigo who looked furious than he had ever seen him, he wasn't sure who he was furious at not that he wanted to know in the first whole situation was a time bomb waiting to go boom and if he didn't leave immediately then he would be caught up in it than he already has not to mention his determination and willpower will slowly falter if this conversation continues further. He quickly checked his cell phone and 5 more minutes left for the class to end.

"

Will you look at the time? I am sorry but I have to end this conversation now, only then I can proceed with my original plan for the night. Thank you for listening to me and hope you guys have a nice weekend" he spoke hurriedly in a fake concerned voice.

And then he looked at Arizawa and spoke softly

"I am really sorry about what happened at your place, I swear I wasn't hitting on your sister. I was just being polite for the sake of curtsey and didn't want to offend you. Besides, I didn't mean to hurt you, had I known that it would affect you that much, I wouldn't have spoken to her in the first place when she spoke to me first "

He didn't know why he was telling her this but for some reason, it felt right, it gave him closure. After all, the only girl he had ever been interested in/loved /liked was /is Arizawa who always hated him for some reason or another only if he could go back in time and do things properly, no he mentally slapped himself. No use in thinking about something which would be nearly impossible and would hurt him in the long run. And after today he is not going to talk to any of them especially her so he shoved these thoughts to the deepest part of his mind, ignoring the pain it caused him.

Instead of getting angry like he had expected, the fury in her face was completely replaced by guilt and horror. And she was trying hard not to cry in front of everyone but failing miserably, Orihime was trying to comfort her by hugging her. This alone nearly made him change his mind but fortunately, he had enough willpower to resist it. He wasn't sure why she was crying or why she was feeling these emotions?

And just like that, he was leaving before anyone could talk or reply and would have succeeded in his endeavor, but alas lady luck was not on his side that day. In a hurry he had accidentally bumped into Reiji, the self-proclaimed wannabe gangster of the school or that's what he thinks but in reality, he is nothing but a weak-willed moron who projects his insecurity and weakness on others by picking on people who aren't strong enough defend themselves and for some reason, the bastard had made his personnel mission in making his life a hell outside the school just because he stood up to him when he was bullying some kid from other class and the coward doesn't have the guts to do it alone but instead comes in the group.

Reiji looked at his former friends appraisingly then he looked at him with an evil smirk slowly forming on his face, he probably overheard the conversation they were having and who knows what did he understand from it but he is sure it would be anything but good, the clear proof is that idiotic smirk on his did not want to deal with this guy's annoyance today, he is already exhausted both physically and mentally, and would do or say something he would come to regret later if he doesn't leave immediately not to mention he did not want his former friends to know about this this what they call "Caught in between a devil and deep sea". Great, just fucking great and he could still hear Arizawa sniffing behind him indicating that she was still crying.

"Sorry Reiji, I didn't see where I was going, bit distracted you know. Hahaha," he spoke in a fake nervous voice.

"Nah it's all right I could see that "he replied in a tone that meant nothing good.

"Then I'll be off, see you later " he tried to leave but his path was blocked by his goons who pushed him back. He lost his balance because of that and would have embarrassed himself, had it not been for Arizawa steadying him by holding his shoulders, wow that's the first time she had touched him without harming intent, her hands surprisingly soft and strong at the same time, it felt nice to be held by her. Nope .bad thoughts he berated himself

"uhh thanks, I guess" he gave her an awkward smile. She simply nodded but made no effort in removing her hand. Feeling really awkward he decided to move but was held back by her. He looked at her questioningly but she only gave him a watery smile, her eyes filled with tears pleading him to at least let her have this. He gave in, how could he not? he cut his ties with them but it doesn't mean he would be a jerk to them especially her. To be frank he was already regretting making her cry. He should have just left without talking about that incident. Since there was no better option at the moment he leaned back and relaxed, taking in the comfort of the warmth he was feeling because of her holding him.

"I overheard everything, so you guys finally kicked this annoying shit of your group eh?" Reiji sneered, his brain ignoring how everyone looked pissed at him, he couldn't see how Tatsuki dammit Arizawa's reaction but the way her hands were shaking and heavy breathing he can understand that she herself was super pissed than she had ever been, Mizuiro had a very devious grin on his face, Chad who always remained calm looked absolutely furious, Ichigo's eyes looked cold than he had ever seen and the most surprising thing was the presence of the venomous expression on the sweet innocent face of Orihime.

A part of him was slightly happy that they care about him but another part which was really hurt, wanted him not to falter from his decision, it warned him not to get lulled into this show of concern since things might change again in the near future and that he would be hurt more than before and as a result, he might even come to despise them.

"I'm glad you guys did it since it makes it easier for me. I already made him my bitch outside the school, now I can make him my bitch in the school too. I was restraining myself because of you guys but now I can make my move without any restrain" the moron spoke completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

Tatsuki had snaked her arms around his neck and was practically hugging him, he would have even enjoyed it had it not for her hands shaking furiously and him not understanding her reasoning behind this action. He had involuntarily rested his hand on her shaking hand without thinking. The moment his hand touched hers, the shaking stopped and she gasped. Thinking that he had crossed the limit/line he tried to remove his hand, only for her to place her other hand over his and sandwiching between hers. This didn't go unnoticed by others in the class, it was then he realized everyone in the class was looking at them, the drama which was unfolding. The class had gotten over three minutes ago but no one left the classroom, apparently, they found this situation interesting enough to spend time in the class on a Friday evening. The only thing that was missing was a bucket of popcorn and cool drinks in their hands and it would look like a movie screening. How could Reiji not see this, when he was this close? whereas the students who were far away from him had noticed the change in demeanor in Tatsuki and what was happening between them. He thought he lacked brain cells, is he lacking in the eyesight department too? Damn poor dude, he thought sarcastically.

"Made him your bitch meaning You bullied him regularly outside the school regularly?" Ishida questioned with hatred lacing each and every word coming out of his mouth.

Whoa, what's with him getting angry on my behalf? Keigo thought, even though they never spoke much in the class.

"Is that why my father asked me about you, coming to the hospitals regularly with bruises and injuries?" now the question was directed at him. He simply shrugged which was a bit difficult considering his position but he somehow managed, what can he do other than that since Reiji decided to blurt everything in a not so eloquent manner. He can predict what the next question will be and it would be even more difficult to answer.

"Why did you not say anything to anyone? We could have put a stop to this long time ago by reporting to the authorities !"

"Does it really matter? I mean, his and his goons' beatings are nothing compared to the ones I usually receive from these two hotheads here, it's like comparing an annoying mosquito bite to that of a stampede of an elephant, except that I'm still alive" pointing at Ichigo and Tatsuki, he chuckled. Uryuu wasn't impressed with his nonchalant/poor attempt at joking about the situation, so was Chad, the look on Ichigo's face, he wasn't even sure if that can be termed as anger, Mizuiro looked at him pityingly, Orihime was looking at him with concern and the only person whose reaction he couldn't see was Tatsuki's but he didn't need, the way she was holding his hand tightly was enough to understand her reaction.

"You think you are funny bitch boy? Let's see what you'll do when I mess you up big time in front of everyone" Reiji snarled at him.

"And as for you Ishida, you stay out of this or else you will be getting the treatment worse than him. Authorities? Do you think anyone cares about this loser here? No one will believe him even if he says anything and no one will step in if I beat him up in front of this class in your absence, the proof I was able to get away with it for months shows how much people care" he mocked, "Hell, the fact that none of you knew about his treatment outside the school proves how much you guys cared about him, his own close friends? he sneered at Ichigo and others.

Ouch, Keigo thought. That hurt him a lot than he had expected, and by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one affected. Before he could retort or say something, Mizuiro of all the people reacted without thinking surprising everyone, with a yell he threw his phone at Reiji which he barely dodged it but unfortunately for one of his goons it hit him in his crouch with a force that he fell down in pain immediately after the contact.

Everyone in the vicinity was too stunned to react, Keigo realized that with emotions running high if he didn't speak up, things might get ugly, by the looks of it Ichigo might do something to Reiji which he would regret later if he spoke anything about him. So with great difficulty, he freed himself from Tatsuki not before giving her a slight smile indicating that he was pleased with it and stepped in between the two groups.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Brief mention of bullying and slightly explicit language. 

"Let's not resort to any more violence "he spoke looking at everyone. Reiji was about to say something

"And Reiji, please shut up before you say something even stupider than you already have which wouldn't do any good for you, in case you haven't noticed what just happened to your lacky few seconds ago" he spoke giving him a stern glare.

Fortunately, Reiji had enough sense to shut up. Keigo stood there for a few seconds taking in everyone's reaction. He took a deep breath and decided to address the issue head-on, no more beating around the bushes, no more subtlety, no more holding back the truth and facts. Besides it's about time this bastard answered for his bullying, he was doing this not only for himself but also for countless others who were bullied by him in the past and if left unchecked will bully more in the future, he was going to end it all today.

"Reiji .Reiji ,has anyone ever told you that running your mouth off like this doesn't make you intimidating? No, then let me be first person to say that but it's understandable considering the fact you have always surrounded yourself with these yes man jack asses. "

He smirked at the pissed off expression on the face of Reiji and his gang.

"May be they "pointing his index finger at his former friends, he continued "didn't care about me ", the said "they" flinched at that "Or may be they did care but didn't have enough time in their hand to act or may be they had some other work which was far more important than me or maybe they weren't aware at all that you were ganging upon me, but these are just may be's" he was now looking at them before turning his attention to the bully

"Only I know the truth and that's between me and them. But you on other hand have no rights to talk about it. For a wannabe bully you sure talk and act tough but the big question is can you back it up with your action?"

Reiji took a moment to answer the question and boy he didn't fail his expectations. 

"Of course, those beat downs in the streets are the proof that im tough, far tougher than you or anyone "he snarled.

He laughed out loud at his face surprising everyone, the dumb bully and his cronies looking at him idiotically

"That's not acting tough you over grown brain dead pig. It's called being an actual bitch, the same word you had been referring me for past few moments" ignoring the cry of outrage he continued

"I mean aren't you the actual bitch for ganging upon me, were you that scared I would dunk you if you faced me alone? So instead, you got a group and decided to jump me when I least expected at least the first time then after that it was too predictable and was going according to my plan. And you have the audacity to call yourself a tough guy and act like a macho man. But in reality, you are nothing but a coward who hides behind his cronies picking on people who can't defend themselves. But when faced with someone who is stronger and better than you, can you keep this act up? I think not" he laughed mockingly.

Keigo looked at everyone in the class and spoke

"Do you remember what happened during the first day of our class? Tough guy here picked a fight against these two " he pointed at Ichigo and Chad " it was 12 against 2 but still tough guy here couldn't win and got his ass handed to him , I can still remember them running ,their tail tucked in between their legs "at this point most of students present in the class laughed .Reiji was humiliated ,the rage and embarrassment on his face was a clear indication ,but that wasn't enough .Keigo felt that bully needed some more of this treatment as a payback for all the bullying he had done to the students in the past , it was not only his revenge but also the others who never had a chance for various reasons

"Hilarious, isn't it? What's more hilarious is this guy still acts like the same way, even though he knew what he is but unwilling to accept the truth. Btw where are your other four members, did they ditch you after that beat down?"

When he didn't get a reply

"hahahaha, good for them. At least they were sensible enough to know that staying with you will gain them nothing but scorn and humiliation in the long run, why can't you and your low lives be as sensible as them? could have avoided this humiliation"

This time the laughter was louder than before. Reiji clenched and unclenched his fingers which didn't go unnoticed by Keigo

"Feel like punching me Reiji, give it your best shot, though I am not even sure if you have one in the first place", this insult did the trick, Reiji raised his hands to punch him

"But that only cements the truth that you are nothing more than an insecure man child who projects his weakness and insecurity on others who are far better than you, is your life that worse that you had to spoil it for others"

"That's enough Asano, don't push me or else "Reiji tried his old intimidation tactic.

Too bad it would never work against him

"Or else what, you would punch me, sic your goons on me, call me names such as loser, bitch or are you going to mock me about I was kicked out the group "he paused before continuing

"Flash news buddy it's not going to work because I have already told you what will happen if you do the first two, the third and fourth you might have a chance, if I was like you pigheaded and stubborn to not to acknowledge your own weakness, which I have unlike you, yes I am a loser see I have admitted it. And you said about no one caring about me even if everyone in this class or school doesn't care about me , I have people outside the school like my sister and parents who care about me ,more than anyone have or would.I didn't get kicked out of their group, it's the other way around, just so you and everyone knows which was my decision alone, no one else is to be blamed "

Reiji was thinking for a bit after his speech, Keigo assumed that he had finally gotten through his thick skull but reality isn't that sweet

"You are right, you have opened my eyes Asano. I can't, no I shouldn't done any of those" Reiji spoke in a calm polite tone which was so unlike him, anyone might have fooled had it not been for the glint in his eyes, the same glint which appeared whenever his method of bullying him failed to give him desire result ,so he would come up with some other devious shit .

"What I should have done from the beginning was to talk about your cheating whore of a sister and your supposed parents who are never there for you, probably the reason why you and your sister are like that"

Reiji and his goons started laughing in a disgusting manner.

Keigo stilled for a second, then just like that rage coursing through his body faster than the flow of blood in the blood vessels. How dare he insult his sister, unforgivable, no one insults her not even his parents. He was willing to show restrain, not anymore fuck restrain, fuck mercy, fuck ideals.

As much as he wants to punch him, sometimes words are better than fists especially when one's family's dirty secrets are not so secret anymore.

He ignored the gasps and murmur coming around him, in the corner of his eyes he could see Orohime and Honsho ? were restraining a raging Tatsuki who was very vocally spewing profanities at Reiji for talking about him and his family, on other side Chad, uryuu and Mizuiro were having a really hard time Ichigo who looked he wanted to kill Reiji with his bare hands.

None of the people who were restraining them were happy about it but it has to be done, if not it will end in a blood bath for the bastard Reiji and his misguided fools, but he appreciated their show of support.

"Reiji, if you are done laughing at your own words, I also would like to talk about sisters and parents "

"What? You are going to defend them?" he sneered

"Oh no, I'm not, in fact I'm going to do the opposite of it" ,this surprised everyone, some even looked shocked by the turn of events .His friends dammit former friends were looking at him curiously ,even Reiji and his goons were initially surprised but then they became smug especially Reiji who just assumed that he was going to accept what he had said just like that ,as if it's a simple plan lull your enemies into a false security that they have won and use that as an after mirage to strike a powerful decisive blow which would end it completely

"Why should I?", Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

The bully blinked at him as if he didn't understand what he was talking about

"Well, it doesn't matter, you are right about the cheating whore part ", there were gasps and murmurs around him again but he ignored it and continued "except that it's not my sister. Expelled for cheating, felony, theft and gross misconduct, does it ring a bell? it was the cheating whore's punishment and her crimes. We all know my sister was not that person, then it leaves the only female student who has ever been expelled and guess who? It's your sister, you should be really proud of her right?" the last sentence filled with sarcasm and venom. The gasps and murmurs stopped, there was complete silence.

"I am not sure about you but I am damn proud of my sister, the best student council president so far this school has ever got, one of the best athletes, one of the top ranked students in academics and so on. What might your sister's achievement be ?" he let the question hang in for a second, Reiji was trying to reply but words wouldn't come out of his mouth

"Absolutely nothing, other the fact that she idiotically tried to frame my sister for a crime which she herself had committed, stealing from the student Council treasury in broad daylight, that's beyond stupid and without wearing any gloves that's epic,which was one of main reason she got caught by the cops and other being the hidden camera which was installed in that room by my sister with the permission of the principal. And that's just the tip of ice berg, then there is her habit of sleeping around with multiple people in the school to achieve her goal, that is until she tried to sleep with one of our teachers and we all know how it ended, she was in a relationship with the boxing Club captain while committing these acts. And she blatantly lied that she didn't do any of these and blamed it on my sister in spite of the strong proof and evidence against her which resulted in her expulsion. One would have thought that after this she would have changed her behavior but apparently bull headedness is common trait in your family it seems, because wasn't she suspended for a month again in her new school, how many times was she suspended so far? Now who is a lying cheating whore, my sister or yours?"

To say Reiji was furious was an understatement but he couldn't deny anything, usually in situations like this he would gang upon the victim and beat the crap out of him, but with the whole class watching he couldn't do anything.

"Are you dumbstruck by the achievements of your sister Reiji? But I haven't spoken about what she does in her free time or after school "

This got him Reiji's complete attention, he could see the anger and humiliation in his eyes

"Asano, stop!, not one more word about my sister" he tried to look intimidating but it didn't work because of the pleading tone in his voice.

Keigo scoffed

"Why? I was about to talk about the most interesting and important achievement of your sister."

Reiji glared at him, though one can see that he was nearly crying.

"Fine, fine I won't talk about her anymore "

Reiji relaxed a bit but it was short lived when Keigo continued

"But your Parents on other hand" he paused waiting for some reaction from Reiji and boy he didn't fail.

Before he could speak Keigo continued

"have a really great relationship between them. It was so great that your dad had to prove it by taking some younger women to a love hotel in Central Tokyo every Saturday. Does your mom know that or Is that a secret"?

Reiji's eyes widened and he was looking at Keigo with shock and fear, this was the confirmation he needed

"Or perhaps she knows it and doesn't care? Then that means" he stopped for few seconds so that everyone understood what he was implying, which they did. Reiji was now in tears; his thugs have moved away from him. The students in his class were looking at him in a different light, the class rep looked disappointed, so was Ichigo and co except Tatsuki who was looking at him with an expression which he couldn't decipher, he scoffed internally he didn't want to do this but he was forced to the moment this bastard trash talked his sister and parents. Besides if he doesn't do it now, then there would never be another chance to put this bully in his place .

"Hey look at the bright side at least they were there for you at home, unlike my parents who are off god knows where working their ass off in a reputable job. But tell me one thing, how is your dad's business? Doing well?"

Reiji lost all his composure and was crying pitifully, should have thought about this before bullying others Keigo thought. He sighed he has already crossed a line so not point in going back

"It should be or else why would he be hiding himself in one of his isolated ware house on the outskirts of the town. Business prospering so much that had drawn the he had drawn the attention of the authorities, who might arrest him any minute."

"How did yo" Reiji stopped his question in midway before continuing "You are lying, my father is a good person, you know nothing, you are lying "Reiji screamed in hysteria.

"Really, you were about ask how did I know about that and then changed it in midway, do you really think im that stupid not to notice your slip "he laughed mockingly before continuing "if he is really a good person then why is he hiding or why are the authorities shutting down your transport business throughout Japan? I'm sure you wouldn't answer it, so let me answer it for you."

"Listen everyone his big shot daddy is wanted for human trafficking and kidnapping, shouldn't have touched that foreign tourist who was also a dignitary to Japan. And as for your question, I hacked the public security cameras in Karakura in my free time and checked which one of them weren't working properly and by chance I saw your father getting inside a ware house, from there it's not a rocket science to find out the exact location. First I thought it was just a coincidence but then he didn't leave at all ,only his workers were coming in with some sort of packet or parcel and were leaving empty handed ,that initially confused me ,then I started digging around the internet and I saw a news article about your transport business getting shut down and how its directly linked to the disappearance of the foreign delegate .And then it took around a week for me to put all the pieces together and lo behold I was finally able to decipher your family's dirty laundry. Is stupidity a genetic trait in your family because your dad practically got himself cornered ,the authorities already knew about his hiding place ,they were just lulling him into a false sense of security and by tonight or tomorrow he would be enjoying his life in the prison for a long time " what he didn't mention was that scum was preying on innocent people who were looking for work ,people who can't afford proper life for themselves and was catfishing them for some reason and he found these out by had hacked multiple government agencies 's websites both Japanese and foreign ,which if discovered would very well end him in the prison for many years, who in their right mind would tell this in public .

The goons who were faraway from him were looking at him with disgust and contempt as if he is not of any use to the anymore, typical lechers and yes men who either dump you or back stab you when you lose the importance. They didn't even give him support when he was humiliated before the class, he doubts they would now.

"So, your dad was the reason why you said no one would care about what happens to me isn't it? But he isn't going to be there for you anymore so how are you going to do your bullying/wannabee gangster stuff? If you look around you, your lackies have already abandoned you, you have no friends but you have got a lot of enemies, enemies you made because of your bullying. Let's take a walk down the memory lane, shall we? Remember Connie from our class, the shy guy who changed the school and town because you bullied him to the point that he couldn't stay in this town and Miyuki, the slightly obese, cheerful fun-loving guy from the next class, you body shamed him to the point that he nearly lost his will to live and is now undergoing psychiatric treatment, after admitted to a hospital in central Tokyo. That's the known state of only two people you have bullied so far, the state of others are unknown or undisclosed yet. Those people would have felt worse than what you are feeling right now, what you are feeling is because of your own stupidity and arrogance, but they didn't do anything other than to get attention from a useless piece of trash like you" he snarled.

Now for the final nail in the coffin, he remembered Ishida asking the question in the beginning so answering it will be the death blow for Reiji, he looked at Ishida

"Ishida san you asked me why I didn't report this to the authorities right? You still need the answer?" he questioned him.

Ishida was taken aback by his sudden question but regained his composure

"Yes, I would like to know your reasoning and I believe I'm not the only one "Ishida replied nodding his head in the direction of his former friends who were looking at him as if they haven't seen him before, well can he blame them, he hasn't shown this asshole vicious cutthroat side of him to any one before.

He nodded

"All right then "then he looked at the rest of the class and reiji who was still crying. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, then he started speaking

"I could have messed his life, big time if wanted to and not even his father could have saved him. The only reason I didn't do anything was because I found his attempts pathetic and if by chance he escaped the punishment, he would start bullying someone else, so better me than them and like I said before his beatings are nothing, yeah it did cause bruises but after first time I learned how to avoid serious injuries"

"Class rep, can you please switch on the projector so that I can connect my mobile to it ,I have something to show you guys which is necessary for the situation " he requested Onodera politely .

The class rep quickly switched on the projector, the whole class including his former friends were anticipating what he was going to play and Reiji looked at him with fear, as If he was monster or something ,once his mobile was connected .He went through his phone and started playing his hidden ace , the strongest proof

It was a video of him getting bullied , it started with Reiji calling out hurtful names then asking him to address him as his master which he didn't ,instead he sassed him which resulted in the Reiji punching him and then kicking him which was followed by his goons kicking him when he was down on the ground .

He played five more videos which were the same thing with extra punishments added every time and then he disconnected his mobile before it could play the rest of the videos which was around 50 ,he was pretty sure that no one would be interested in watching the same thing again and again ,maybe they would if it was something interesting but this was just him getting beaten.

Some of the girls were actually crying ,some where glaring at the already quivering Reiji ,in the corner of his eyes he could see Orihime crying , Tatsuki was trying to glare at Reiji but she was trying not to cry at the same time and was failing miserably , Ichigo was once again being restrained by Chad and Mizuiro was restrained by Ishida who had a look on his face as if he had realized something.

Reiji had the best reaction; he was shocked and surprised and at the same time was quivering in fear

"Hey ,how did you record this .You never had any mobile phone in your hand " he questioned him stuttering and practically admitting his crime in front of everyone and in the corner he could see honsho recording his confession in her phone and she wasn't the only one ,there were multiple students in crowd doing it as well.

He smirked at him before replying

"Wow you do use your brain sometimes "he snarked "but You are right, I didn't have a cell phone and this was recorded from the top angle ".

Before he could continue, Ishida questioned

"This was recorded using a camera similar to the security camera but a slightly better version, am I right? Asano San"

Then Chad spoke

"Isn't it bit odd that all the recordings are at the same place and at the same spot none the less? "

"Well I thought the same thing, when I watched the videos were playing, for a second I thought it was the same video in a loop but then I noticed that Asano san was wearing a different watch in each videos, so I kind of have an answer for your question but I don't want to jump into conclusion besides he is going to explain everything, so let's wait for it"" Ishida replied to Chad's question.

"Are you guys implying that this was intentional? That Asano was getting himself beaten deliberately so that he can record this?" Tatsuki questioned in an aggressive tone, glaring at Chad and Ishida for thinking like that. Both sweat dropped and were laughing nervously

"I didn't imply anything Arizawa san and neither did Chad, we were just stating the obvious nothing more nothing less" Ishida replied politely, trying to placate her anger.

She nodded then glared at Reiji with venom and when she looked at Keigo her eyes softened. He gulped, the way she questioned was as if she had decided that everything was Reiji's fault and that he was just a victim. Shit he was bit scared about what she might think about him after he had explained everything. But nothing can be done now

"This was why I said that I can mess up his life big time, if I send it to the authorities and the school committee, Reiji will be punished severely and he might even face an expulsion but I didn't want to that I thought that maybe he would grow up and change one day but unfortunately he didn't and today his words about my sister was the last straw" he paused before adding

"But this entire recording wouldn't have happened, had it not been for Reiji's help "he grinned at the confused Reiji.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that you tricked me into this, into bullying you and then recording it?" Reiji questioned him, his voice filled with shock and fear. Since he was facing the other side, he could see the reactions of Ichigo and co but he could clearly feel their gazes on him.

"No you got yourself tricked or its more appropriate to say your arrogance and bullying nature tricked you into falling in my trap .After you bullied me for the first time ,I realized that I needed evidence to prove your actions since none of the students who had witnessed it would come forward .some of them were scared and others thought it wasn't their business ,heck there were few from our class but none bothered to help me .So I bought a high spec camera and fixed it on the lamp post on the way to the school early morning,then just like I had predicted you targeted me after the school , I was bit worried that you would give up if ran away but luckily you didn't. And we ended up where I had a fixed camera and just like that I got the proof for the first time .And I was planning on removing the camera after that but then I thought what if you got away because some one thought that this was the first time you were bullying and decided to be lenient in punishing you. So, I needed as much as evidence I could collect if you were to be punished properly. So I planned everything, I would act as if I was running away from you and would end up in the same alley way just like i had planned and you being you went along with it without even thinking why I stopped in the same place each and every time." he paused for a second to take in everyone's reaction, the only that could sum it up was stunned,no one in their wild dreams would have thought about him being this scheming, well there is always a first for everything.

"Your insane" Tatsuki spoke, her voice filled with shock and bewilderment.

"Well he is not insane Arizawa San, his plan was really good, it's just the way he executed it seemed bit off but considering his situation and the resources available that's the best he could come up with in a short time" Ishida spoke supporting him and was that respect he could sense in his voice or was he just imagining. He shrugged whatever

Ignoring Ishida Tatsuki spoke

"What if you had gotten hurt really bad or worse what if something had happened to you?" she questioned him looking worried.

Keigo sighed, he was not sure if he should feel happy that she was worried or sad that she will not be feeling heck thinking about him after today or vice versa.

"But I didn't get hurt badly and I'm here alive, aren't I? So, the plan worked and I ran multiple scenarios in my head about multiple what if 's if things go wrong and I had already prepared a countermeasure for each and every scenario, besides it's in the past so no need to worry about it anymore but I'm really happy that you are worried about me "he spoke confidently and he wasn't lying when he said he was prepared to face every scenario.

Tatsuki looked like she wanted to say something but then she looked at the students around them and thought better of it.

"What happened to you Keigo? we have never seen you act like this before; you are a completely different person, what made you change?" Kojima questioned him.

"Well, I decided to handle my problems head-on, instead of just running away from it. That's what happened, I'm tired of being the guy who always needed others to solve his problem, so I decided to grow up." Saying, he shrugged nonchalantly.

Then he looked at Reiji who was having deer caught on the headlights look

"Now do you realize Reiji, what I was talking about? Not everything is about fighting, sometimes a simple trick or a plan is enough to topple someone. Now you have to pay the price for all the things you have done. I am really sorry but I'll be handing over these proofs to our homeroom teacher, the principal, and the student council. I'll let them decide the appropriate punishment for you. I tried to let you go but you didn't change your ways, so this is inevitable. And I'm really sorry it has come to this "

Reiji ran out of the room without replying, well considering the situation he found himself there isn't any alternative. And the students were leaving slowly once they have realized that the situation /drama was over. In the end, only he, his former friends, and the class rep remained

" You remind me of someone who I just met recently, he looked exactly like you except that he was mature, polite and cultured, especially the way you planned and executed your plan "Ichigo spoke calmly.

"I am assuming that wasn't a compliment and seems like you don't like that person" Keigo replied.

Ichigo nodded his head in affirmation

"May I ask why?"

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his fist as if to control his anger

"He harmed one of my friends indirectly and her family members were injured by his friends, not to mention he did some more devious stuffs which endangered the people involved", he paused to calm his emotions before speaking "the way you dealt with the situation, for some reason reminded me of him"

"Do you know why he did the stuff he did? Are you aware of his motives?", the moment he asked those questions. Orihime, Chad and Ishida looked extremely uncomfortable, Ichigo was furious whereas Tatsuki and Mizuiro were confused.

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable man, I was just curious" Keigo spoke quickly noticing their reaction.

"No, I don't know his motives but does it really matter Asano the man tried to harm people, so that's enough for me to understand what type of person he is" Ichigo replied in a harsh tone.

Keigo sighed

"Maybe you are right or maybe you are not, but one thing is for certain you are emotionally attached to your friend and so by default, you will obviously hate the guy who made problems for her and her family. But from my perspective or point of view, I feel that knowing his motives will help you in understanding that man and his behavior, in case if your friend or her family might encounter him again in the future. And judging a person based on his action alone isn't right, what if motives are good? but that doesn't mean his actions should be good or beneficial."

Ichigo shook his head

"No, I couldn't see a single good intention in his eyes so his motives wouldn't be good either and there isn't a chance of knowing his motives even if we wanted to, he and his lapdogs escaped in the confusion "

Keigo should have known that Icigo would be stubborn and wouldn't budge when it comes to certain things so arguing or discussing the subject further wouldn't do him any good

"Let's agree to disagree and leave it that way" , the others except Kojima and Tatsuki gave a sigh of relief

"So, are you going to tell us the real reason why you decided to cut your ties with us?" Ichigo questioned in a bitter tone.  
I

will if you tell me the reason why you guys ditched me frequently or why you guys missed a lot of our meetings ?" Keigo shot back.

Ichigo frowned and the others around him looked visibly upset

"It's complicated, so I can't at the moment "he replied sincerely.

"All right once it gets uncomplicated, come and talk to me, ill explain my reasons in return, so until then, let's not be friends" he replied nonchalantly, trying his best to ignore hurt looks on their faces especially Tatsuki

And he left immediately after saying his quick goodbyes to everyone present in the class ignoring what his former friends were trying to tell him, he knew it was a jerk move but they gave him no choice at the moment. Staying there and listening to what they wanted to say will only result in a screaming match, which he was sure of.

He swiftly exited the school premise with a single destination on his mind, the supermarket. He has a special dinner to make. Too bad not everything will be going according to the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> First three chapters are going to be really slow to build up character and story. From 5th chapter the actual story begins. Might become a harem story. Slight OOC


End file.
